


Black Sheep

by Goldentrio15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Modern AU, Singing, Sirius is a good singer, gin wigmore, modern au with old technology, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldentrio15/pseuds/Goldentrio15
Summary: Sirius has a theme song, and has a tendency to karaoke when drunk. Remus does not mind this at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Black Sheep by Gin Wigmore - which I personally consider to be Sirius Black's theme song - and for maximum effect, I'd recommend you listen to the song while reading. The point where you should press play is marked by a *** at the start of the sentence, and I've provided a link to it below. Enjoy!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7aNKstBCM4

The Gryffindor common room was packed and noisy, people tossing back shots and dancing to the Muggle music that someone had introduced the house to a few years back. The number of people packed into a relatively small space had raised the temperature to an uncomfortable level, and the air was stuffy with heat and sweat, but nobody cared because they had won the Quidditch Cup for the sixth year running and Gryffindors knew how to party.

Remus wasn’t really one for getting totally smashed and making out with random girls (or boys, as the case may be), but he was enjoying himself even without the help of Firewhiskey, sitting off to the side and watching James and Sirius make fools of themselves. The pair did not share Remus’s dislike of intoxication, and they were dancing as stupidly as they possibly could, basking in the laughter and attention of everyone around them. Remus laughed as Sirius started scissoring his fists up and down in front of him from his head to his crotch, eyes screwed shut, bottom lip between his teeth, head thrown back. He looked utterly ridiculous, and Remus kind of really wanted to snog him.

Remus Lupin’s long-running crush on Sirius Black was a private affair, known only to himself and Lily Evans, who had taken one look at him on the first day of fourth year and asked him when he was planning to snog Sirius. Remus had promptly turned puce and spluttered at her, which only made her laugh before dashing off to giggle with Marlene McKinnon. Since then, he had nursed a growing attraction to the other boy, which was reaching new heights with Sirius’s drunken, dorky dancing tonight.

The song that had been playing - something modern with a pounding beat, electronic melody and not many lyrics - came to an end, and everyone paused for a second, waiting for the next song to start. When it didn’t, people started looking around in annoyance, wondering who it was that had messed with the turntable, which was enchanted to play each requested song in the order that they were written on the list next to it. Remus craned his neck to look over at the device and saw, to no surprise, that Sirius had stumbled over and was pointing his wand at it, murmuring something that was probably a song title. Someone yelled at Sirius to quit jumping the queue and wait his turn, to which Sirius responded by flipping the guy the bird without turning around. Then he must have finished choosing his song, because he spun around, ran to the centre of the room and, with surprising dexterity for someone who had downed five shots of Firewhiskey in the last ninety minutes, leapt up onto one of the coffee tables near the fire. 

“Hello everyone! For any wanker who lives under a rock and doesn’t know who this handsome piece of ass is, I’m Sirius, and I’m gonna perform a song for you all. Fuck off, Prongs,” he added, when James promptly fell over laughing. Remus rolled his eyes, but he was laughing along with everyone else in the room. ***Then there was a click from the turntable and Sirius yelled “OK people, here we go!” and the song started with a howl like a dog, which got everyone cheering as what was commonly known throughout Gryffindor as Sirius Black’s theme song started.

Sirius howled along with the singer, Remus, James and Peter all laughing privately as the joke went straight over everyone else’s heads. When the music started he began to swing his hips and swivel his shoulders to the beat as he leant on a microphone stand that someone had conjured out of nowhere, and Remus abruptly stopped laughing. Breath left his body at the image of Sirius rolling his hips like that, his long, dark hair and thin frame androgynous, almost feminine. The dark eyeliner he had smudged around his eyes made him look wild and seductive, and Remus turned red as he Sirius found him sitting off to the side and locked his gaze onto him, smirking with some scheme obviously in mind.

Then the song started properly, a rough female voice with a New Jersey accent belting out the lyrics, and Sirius began to sing along with her and Remus nearly passed out. Sirius was  _ good,  _ his voice low and raspy, dragging across Remus’s skin like sandpaper and leaving it raw and sensitive. Sirius wasn’t looking away, either, singing directly to him, and Remus felt blood rush downwards.

_ I got lots of jealous lovers that all wish they had me back _

_ Got a pistol for a mouth, my own mama gave me that _

_ Making my own road out of gravel and some wine _

_ And if I have to fall then it won’t be in your line _

As he sang, he stood with his feet apart, planted solidly on the “stage”, the heel of one heavy black boot keeping time with the music. His eyes glittered as they held Remus’s gaze, a sultry expression twisting his lips and making his eyes appear dark and hooded. Remus swallowed hard and stared back. 

_ Everybody’s doing it so why the hell should I _

_ Everybody’s doing it so why the hell should I _

The entire house sang along with Sirius and he grinned, loving the attention. He knew he was a good singer and he was drunk enough that his movements were loose and fluid, making him appear more like Padfoot than he ever had before while human. When he reached the chorus he grabbed the microphone ( _ seriously, how is that thing even working? _ ) off the stand and started to  _ strut  _ across the table, back and forth, popping his hips and shaking his ass for his audience. 

_ I’m a ba-a-a-ad woman to keep _

_ Make me ma-a-a-ad, I’m not here to please _

_ Paint me in a corner but my colour comes back _

_ Once you go Black, you never go back _

As he sang the last line of the chorus, Sirius lifted his arm and pointed straight at Remus, a grin like a shark spreading across his face, rolling his hips and shoulders as he did so. Several people glanced around to see who Sirius was pointing at, but Remus barely noticed - he was slightly preoccupied. He most certainly did not let out an undignified squeak and turn red again, no one could prove it and anyway it was too loud and dark in here for anyone to hear. But Sirius’s grin turned even more predatory and Remus realised that somehow he knew.

As soon as he finished saying “back” Sirius spun on his heel and walked to the back of his “stage”, shaking his ass with every step, before spinning again and strutting back just in time for the second verse to start. His ass looked  _ fantastic  _ in the tight black jeans he was wearing, and while Remus was thinking about it, his sleeveless black v-neck gave a great view of Sirius’s biceps as well, and dipped just low enough that you got a glimpse of his chest as well. 

_ I wasn’t born a beauty queen but I’m OK with that _

_ Maybe radio won’t mind if I sing a little flat _

_ I wear my boots to bed, hang a cross up on the wall _

_ To save me from the shallow grave who wants to take us all _

By now, Remus was having difficulty focussing on anything other than Sirius, moving like oil on water now, all adorably dorky dancing forgotten. Sirius had barely broken eye contact with Remus since he first jumped up on that table, and his eyes were dark and intense and seemed to be burning holes right through Remus. Sirius flicked sweat-damp hair out of his eyes as he sang the chorus, the inky blackness of his hair making his skin look even paler than normal, porcelain-white. The flickering light of the fire and the torches worked with Sirius’s high, sharp cheekbones to cast dramatic shadows across his face, and he looked more wild and animal-like than Remus had ever seen him look before. His mouth was very red. Remus wondered if he was wearing lip gloss, and what it would taste like if he was. 

_ I got lots of jealous lovers that all wish they had me back _

_ Got a pistol for a mouth, my own mama gave me that _

_ Making my own road out of gravel and some wine _

_ And if I have to fall then it won’t be in your line _

Sweat glittered in the hollow of Sirius’s throat and along his collarbones. Remus imagined licking it up, feeling damp, salty skin under his mouth. He’d gotten to his feet at some point, although he couldn’t remember doing it. As if under a spell - maybe he was, maybe someone had  _ imperio _ ’d him and he hadn’t noticed - he felt himself moving closer to the stage, closer to Sirius.

_ I’m a ba-a-a-ad woman to keep _

_ Make me ma-a-a-ad, I’m not here to please _

_ Paint me in a corner but my colour comes back _

_ Once you go Black, you never go back _

Somewhere in the back of Remus’s brain, he registered that the record player kept repeating that last line, one, two, three times; but Sirius wasn’t singing any more. He’d jumped off the table and was  _ prowling  _ \- there was no other word for it - straight towards Remus. Dressed all in tight black denim and cotton; long dark hair, damp with sweat, sticking to his face and neck; smudged eyeliner which should have made him look like a raccoon but instead made his look deliciously messy and sexy; intense eyes glittering with lust. The crowd of students parted in front of him, no one daring to get in Sirius Black’s way when he looked like that. Remus felt as though he was frozen to the spot, just watching as Sirius came closer and closer.

And then Sirius reached out and caught the front of Remus’s shirt, bunching it in his fists and dragging him closer. He put that wet, red mouth right next to Remus’s ear and  _ growled _ the last line of the song just for Remus, no one else, and Remus’s knees went weak and he thought his brain might have melted sometime in the last five seconds.

_ Once you go Black, you never go back _ .

The singer howled again, but Remus barely noticed, because as soon as he finished saying  _ back  _ Sirius pressed his lips to Remus’s, right in front of the entire house, and at that point the ceiling could have fallen in and Remus wouldn’t have noticed. Sirius’s mouth was wet and hot and  _ oh god, that was his tongue tracing Remus’s lips _ , and it was then that Remus woke up and realised he was just sitting there while Sirius  _ kissed  _ him and he was completely wasting this moment. So he pushed back into Sirius, bringing his hands up to tangle in black hair and felt Sirius’s hands press into his back, dragging Remus hard against him and not letting him go. Remus let his mouth drop open, just a little, and Sirius took advantage immediately, working his tongue into Remus’s mouth, and all Remus could feel was heat and pressure and  _ Sirius  _ and  _ oh god _ , Sirius’s erection pressing into his hip and Sirius moaning into his mouth, and all he could think was  _ why did we not do this before, we could have been doing this for years! _

And  _ then  _ he remembered their audience. 


End file.
